1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for testing electronic components and, more specifically, to a spring probe (pogo pin) contactor device for testing PGA (Programmed Grid Array) devices and method therefor that limits compression of pogo pins within the spring probe contactor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A PGA device, like other electronic devices, requires testing to ensure high quality of the finished product. In the past, in order to test a PGA device, the extending pins of the PGA device were inserted into a contactor, and the contactor was coupled to a DUT (Device Under Test) board which was coupled to the testing machine. The DUT board was, essentially, a printed circuit board that completed the electrical circuit between the PGA device pins via the contactor and the testing machine. In general, in order to test a PGA device, the testing machine would send signals to and receive signals from the PGA device via the electrical conductor paths provided by the contactor and the DUT board.
The contactor usually contains a plurality of spring probes which are sometimes referred to as pogo pins, and therefore, these types of contactors are referred to as spring probe contactors. Double ended spring probes, hereinafter referred to as spring probes or pogo pins, are well known in the art, and they typically provide a shaft with a compressible portion at both ends of the shaft. Thus, when a plurality of spring probes located within a contactor are compressed by the insertion of a plurality of PGA device pins into the contactor, these spring probes provide electrical contact between each of the pins of the PGA device and the different electrical contact points on the DUT board.
A problem of major concern with this approach has been the overdriving of the PGA devices being inserted into the spring probe contactor. Oftentimes, when an automatic handler inserts the PGA device into the spring probe contactor, the handler overdrives the insertion of the PGA device which results in the overcompression of many of the spring probes located in the spring probe contactor. In fact, in many cases, the flexible ends of the spring probes are compressed to the point that they get stuck in the shaft of the spring probes, thereby resulting in a complete loss of flexibility for the overcompressed spring probes and a resultant loss of electrical continuity. Replacing damaged spring probes in the spring probe contactor is a timely process, and, in addition, it is an expensive one based upon the high cost of replacing spring probes.
Therefore, there existed a need to provide a spring probe contactor having a device stop which limits the compression of the spring probes in the contactor when the pins of a PGA device are inserted therein for testing purposes.